Part 0 : High School Preparatory
by Jamuss
Summary: Boy meets girl, boy chokes girl, girl runs boy through with her Katana, boy keeps choking girl, and Proms tomorrow! A normal high school crush 13 years after Second Impact at the soon to be opened Honniouji academy. Sorry, this isn't going be the lightest thing you'll read, but their will be moments, or not. Shinji Ikari x Satsuki Kyryuin.
1. Prologue

Prologue: THE HONNIOUJI ACADEMY: FIRST CLASS HIGH SCHOOL PREPARATORY SUMMER PROGRAM!

The house had gone silent, Shinji's guardians the type of people who'd turn in early and expect their ward to do the same, though it was very rare for him to conform to said expectation. His lights where dimmed, his curtains closed, and a rarely used blanket was folded across the bottom of his door. He'd never been caught, and he swore he never would be, for he treasured this time far to much to lose it due to something as stupid as a lack caution from his part. This space of time, between eight and twelve, where the four hours of the day he treasured most, the four hours of the day that where his to do with as he wished.

And, as always, as was one of the few things Shinji saw meaning in in life, Shinji wished to do good by his friends.

About half a year ago, Shinji had been given two little leather bound booklets, one, a rule book, the other, a kind of brochure, and he had simply been instructed to "GO."

And Shinji Ikari would make sure he made the most of his friends gift and attend...

'THE HONNIOUJI ACADEMY: FIRST CLASS HIGH SCHOOL PREPARATORY SUMMER PROGRAM!'

He'd never get tired of reading that, no matter how softly he whispered it, even if he didn't even say the words, or even if his eyes simply glanced over to his desk and simply caught the title on the small little leather bound booklet. Massive red letters would instantly explode into being and a booming voice would scream the words from seemingly everywhere and nowhere.

He'd feared once that the booming voice would wake his guardians, but they where hard to wake, and not even the transcendental voice of this Ira Gamagori kid could wake them.

"This booklet is designed for prospective attendees of THE HONNIOUJI ACADEMY: FIRST CLASS HIGH SCHOOL PREPARATORY SUMMER PROGRAM! I, IRA GOMAGORI HEAD OF THE HONNIOUJI ACADEMY DISCIPLINARY COMITTEE have outlined what is to be expected of each and every prospective student pre enrollment within this booklet, and all things expected of a student post enrollment in the other book you should have received."

"THE HONNIOUJI ACADEMY: FIRST CLASS HIGH SCHOOL PREPARATORY SUMMER PROGRAM!..." Every time he read it, the floating red Kanji returned, seemingly twice the size as before "...will be divided into three separate Phases, this pamphlet will chiefly cover Phase 1: Placement, the other phases will be covered in similar pamphlets one will receive after they have been accepted into the program."

"Placement will occur before the program's official start on may 31st, Between the months of November and April, Honniouji Academy will be both sending out studying syllabi for the class placement tests to students who have applied for those materials, as well as hosting tests at pre-selected testing locations throughout the countries listed on page eight, since this is the Japanese edition of the booklet there will be a detailed map of testing locations throughout Japan on page 7..."

"...The results of your tests will determine your placement within Honniouji, bellow is a chart detailing the caste system of Honniouji and what is required for each category and subcategory in length, but here is a quick overview of the system, and what is required for each rank..."

"No Star."

"Scoring a minimum of 95% on all the mandatory tests, and a minimum of 90% on whatever the four student selected "subject unique" tests is required to even be allowed entry into the program, this class will most likely be the most afflicted by crowding, so expect further culling based off of both Academic and Disciplinary criteria..."

"ONE STAR!"

"...recipients of any of the star ranks will be awarded corresponding uniforms, all of which will be formally presented to their recipients at THE HONNIOUJI ACADEMY: GRAND OPENING CEREMONY!"

"...For those who score a minimum of 100% on all mandatory tests, and a minimum of 100% on whatever the four student selected "subject unique" tests is required , achieving this, you will be awarded the rank and entered into the class known as "ONE STAR!", you will be an example to the rest of the world as to what their definition of a perfect student is, prodigal is the word the world will ascribe to you, but "ONE STAR!" shall be what you will be defined as in Honniouji..."

"TWO STAR!"

"...For those who go even further beyond that, and achieve a minimum score of 110% on all mandatory tests, a minimum of 110% on three of the student selected "subject unique" tests, and a minimum of a 125% on the student selected "specialized subject" test, as well as a personal interview with whomever is the head of the department that the "specialized subject" test falls under, interviews that will be conducted one week before the formal start of THE HONNIOUJI ACADEMY: FIRST CLASS HIGH SCHOOL PREPARATORY SUMMER PROGRAM! if all criteria are met and you are given the OK by the department head you spoke to, you will be awarded a place in the class known as "TWO STAR." You will be among the ranks of greatness never before seen by the human race, and as such we will expect a maintaining of ones academic and disciplinary ability at a similar minimum of ones testing results."

"Three Star."

Whatever power, or interest, that had been in the transcendental and ever present voice disappeared then, replaced now with, what Shinji thought at least, boredom.

"...For those who achieve a minimum score of..." the spooky ghost voice of Gamagori was quiet for a moment, Shinji guessed he was thinking or something. "...700% on ALL tests provided by Honniouji Academy during the designated testing period, ALL mandatory tests, ALL "subject unique" tests, and ALL"specialized subject" tests will be required, if these criteria are met you will be awarded the rank of three star and be given..." Again the voice was quiet. "...how about..." their was a snap, fingers snapping shinji assumed. "...a personal one hour meeting with LADY STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT SATSUKI KYRYUIN! as well as personally being awarded your fitted three star uniform by LADY STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT SATSUKI KYRYUIN! at the HONNIOUJI ACADEMY GRAND OPENING CEREMONY!"

their was a sigh from transcendental Gamagori.

"...recipient/recipients..." Shinji heard the unseen kid chuckle. "...of the rank of "Three Star" please arrive a week before the formal start of the program to get your uniform/uniforms fitted."

Shinji had gotten the results back for his last test that morning.

He was going to be a "Three star"


	2. Chapter 1: Rules of Engagement

Authors notes: I'm honestly surprised, compared to all my other stories, this ones had the highest/fastest follower turnover yet, pressure's on. Aside from that, a few notes on what this story actually is because that summary is very much not representative of the tone/themes I'm going to be aiming for.

This is very much going to be another one of those GOLDEN GOD SHINJI fics, you know, the one's where Shinji's basically all powerful/the coolest mother fucker in the world for no goddamn reason. (though I got a reason in mind)

As of now it's primarily a kill la kill/Evangelion crossover, but if I ever get to the second part of this story it's gonna switch to a primarily Gurren Lagann/Evangelion crossover. expect Yu Gi Oh and Golden Boy shit to show up at some point.

Ages are adjusted, Satsuki is 14, just subtract 4 from everyone from kill la kill and you're good.

As with all GOLDEN GOD SHINJI fics, he's going to be grossly out of character.

FUCKING. CHARACTER. DEATH. Like, I Think maybe allot.

070707

Chapter 01: Rules of Engagement

When Gamagori had been drafting up the pamphlets for the "Honniouji Academy High School Preparatory Summer Program." he'd approached her one afternoon with a familiar question. He'd asked her if their should be a section on obtaining Three Star Goku uniforms. That same question, if in a slightly different form, had been something Satsuki Kiryuin had been deliberating on ever since her drafting of Hono's and Honniouji's social hierarchy. Should others besides her hand picked Elite have access to such uniforms? Should she use three stardom as a sort of call of duty and excellence? Would her Elite Four still have the monopoly on power she'd always imagined them having if she allowed such?

Boiled down it was simply "What will the three star uniform represent?"

She'd mulled over these questions for nearly seven years, but Satsuki wasn't one to be indecisive about anything. Three Stardom was for her Elite Four, and her Elite Four alone.

Her exploration of those ideas and those questions had simply been a sort of whimsical pastime, one of the few pastimes she'd indulge. Free moments where sparse, time when she could not focus on her goals rare beyond belief, but once in a blue moon, when she'd lay awake some night or when she found herself unable to act on the task at hand post haste, she'd think on such things.

It'd be advantageous, if others of the same caliber as her Four Kings could be brought into her service. It'd be advantageous, to give Honniouji's student body such a goal and possibly bring up the minimum quality of the crop just that much more.

She'd once thought of using Three Stardom as a sort of emergency reward, presented to someone only when a situation required a kind of attention/solution that she or her elite couldn't supply.

Should their be a section on obtaining three star uniforms in those pamphlets?

She wondered if her whimsical musings where simply what shape indecision took for her.

"Yes, but come up with some unachievable criteria, I don't want any more Three Stars just yet." It'd require her personal touch she decided, if she where to have more people wearing those uniforms running around. They would need to be brought into her Elite unit as to maintain the group's and her own monopoly on power. She doubted she'd be able to supply such attention until late into Honniouji's first semester, at which point she could shift focus from building the school to ruling it.

For now, she could at least test for excellence, have a good gauge on those who stood out, for when the time came she could deign on the idea of recruiting more people into her unit, she'd have a direct line of sight to the strong.

Set a ceiling high and the tall will stand tall.

"Shinji Ikari."

Had the ceiling not been high enough, had the ludicrous criteria Gamagori had come up with months back not been ludicrous enough?

She and her Elite Four where in the recently completed "Student Council Lounge", the five of them sitting at one of the large tables off to one side of the cavernous pink-purple room. Each of them with identical manila folder with the boy's name written on it's tab.

"Are we still on this kid?" Uzu Sanageyama's folder had gone untouched insofar his presence at the table and meeting. She knew he'd probably read through it before coming to the meeting just as she had, something that made the boy's apparent lax attitude more disconcerting.

There was a monster barreling towards them, and Sanageyama was lent back in his chair, feet propped up on the table.

"So what, Kid's smart, he poses a threat, let's just push his shit in and send him packing, done! simple as that."

"You assume any of us will be able to overpower Ikari." Gamagori held his copy of the folder as one would read a book, looking over it's edge to stair down at his lounging compatriot.

"Ugh Yeah, I'll give the dude credit, he may have me running for my money with scores like those, but his physicals where still some of his lowest scores..." He lent further back in his chair, stippling his hands at the back of his head and looking at the ceiling. "...he may be about par with me, but in an actual fight..." He was smiling now, a dumb toothy grin Satsuki thought, _oh such pride Mr. Sanageyama_ "...I think I could take him."

Houka Inumuta, per usual, was typing away on his computer, the lower half of the blue haired boy's face shrouded by the high collar of his Goku-uniform. His own folder detailing the achievements of Shinji Ikari open and its papers neatly spread out next to his laptop.

Their was a quick "Thwip" in the air made by the boys collar opening.

"Without a Goku-Uniform?"

Another "Thwip" and once more the lower part of his face was hidden.

"Yeah without a Goku-uniform."

Thwip.

"Without a Goku-Uniform, the boy is about par with you."

Thwip.

"Told you big man, now that we got that..."

Another Thwip

"You have a Goku-uniform, he does not, and he still manages to be on par with you."

Thwip

"And? Come on, what are you getting at already?" Sanageyama lent forward, all four legs of his chair, and his own feet now touching the ground for the first time since the start of this meeting.

"He's as strong as us even without a Goku-uniform of his own dumbass!" The contents of Nonon Jakuzure's folder where a mess, most of the papers where torn up, many crushed/crumpled into balls by the two and a half foot tall conductor, one of which having been thrown at Sanageyama. "He's on par with people in three star uniforms."

The paper ball hadn't even been close to hitting him. Sanageyama sat for a moment, looking down at his uniform as if he'd forgotten he'd been wearing the thing.

"Oh..."

"Though I wouldn't say this is not all that unexpected, right lady Satsuki?" Satsuki blinked at that, Inumuta for the first time since any of them had entered the room stopped typing, and Nonon and Sanageyama went bug eyed at what Gamagori had said.

Gamagori shifted under the combined gaze of his compatriots, shrinking back slightly, surprised as it seemed his sentiments hadn't appeared to have gone through anyone eases heads but his. He'd assumed wrong it seemed.

He cleared his throat.

"There is about two billion people on this planet, beings with a ranging breadth of quality from those little better than pigs, to yourself Lady Satsuki." Gamagori pulled on his collar for a second. "And you've said it yourself, power can attract yet more power, Honniouji was kind of built to be a nexus for such. I would've been more surprised if someone like Ikari hadn't shown up at some point in time." was this just an oversight on her part? Had she honestly expected herself to be a singular existence in the world? Was it her own hubris that had allowed this situation to arise?

It was completely reasonable.

But their was one small little fact here that made her doubt the notion.

And why she didn't think that Shinji was what Gamagori was describing earnestly.

 _They aren't as wide, they aren't as soulless._

That was the first thought that'd gone through her head when she'd first lain eyes on the photo of Shinji that'd been papercliped to the folder.

Their had been an iron ball pressing into Satsuki's gut ever since she'd first laid eyes on the photo. A cold, and heavy, and familiar thing, jammed into her stomach for the days since then. What Gamagori said could possibly be true, could be easily within the realm of possibility as she herself was proof of such a caliber of person existing.

 _He had Nui's eyes._

That was all it took to make her doubt Shinji was a normal human being, hell, made her doubt if the kid was even human to begin with. A passing resemblance to the house of Kiryuin's resident alien abomination.

A simple pair of sad round eyes to spark a niggling but harrowing bit of familiarity within her.

Satsuki was sulking.

Processing things yes, that's better than what she'd been doing for the past few days, but she was still sulking. She was letting her elite four do as they wished as she sat silently sifting through the data presented to her for what felt like the first time. She wasn't cowing them, she wasn't paying attention to their interpretation of the situation as she should have been.

 _Was Shinji Ikari a threat?_

 _Just as her mother was a threat._

 _Just as Harime Nui was a threat._

 _Just as Life fibers where a threat._

 _Just as Rokubungi G..._

And that iron ball cracked open and showed its true colors. Satsuki Kiryuin was afraid.

She was afraid of Shinji Ikari, afraid of he who had such an intelligence, afraid of this surely alien being who's familiar round and blue eyes had landed on her Honniouji Academy.

And Satsuki saw herself treating the boy as she did all her enemies, felt that initial seed of fear blossom into what it had in times passed. She would plot against him, she would remove all threats she saw to her power, she would defeat Shinji Ikari, in whatever shape that would take and however she pleased.

Determination took root anew and she plotted his ruin.

Satsuki Stood then, her heel managing a clacking against the carpeted floor.

"What do we know?!" Whatever the elite four had been talking about without her involvement ceased, her imperial demand immediately destroying whatever lax that had been in the room and at this table. It was an order given as if in the midst of a disaster, it was an order given in the midst of a disaster. It was a demand from one's supreme leader, they truly became Her Four Heavenly Kings when she spoke like this.

They knew for Satsuki to use said tone in reference to one person, to Shinji Ikari, they need not wonder why the boy was a threat.

"Shinji Ikari, Born June sixth 2001..." 'Mother had stopped doing her life-fiber experiments around then, and Nui hadn't been born too long before that.' "...parentage is unknown, place of birth also unknown."

"Get into my mothers files, see if their where any life fiber experiments after second impact I don't know about." Inumuta bowed his head in ascent.

"What of the parties monitoring the boy?" Gamagori.

"I haven't had the time to identify them, they're keeping tabs on the boy and suppressing information on him, the only thing I could safely gather..." Inumuta went back to his laptop then, typed a few things then spun the screen around for all to see. "...is two separate parties are using something that looks suspiciously like REVOCS code." No one really cared to look at the block of text, Satsuki nodded.

Hiding her involuntary swallow as she did.

"So we can assume REVOCS is at least one of those parties, no doubt working with whoever is the second party, I'm fairly confident on my hunch on this boys connection to my mother." 'But others besides REVOCS and a REVOCS conspirator where monitoring him.

"I'll have to look in on this when I'm in your mothers files, she'll certainly know who else is using her code, as for the third..." Satsuki blinked, seeing what appeared to be a sort of lax come over Inumuta. "...I have no clue."

It wasn't necessarily giving up, a happy resignation perhaps, humored disbelief, Satsuki blinked again waiting for Inumuta to contuse.

"I don't know what I saw for sure, I'd only seen it for a moment before I..." He shrugged again. "...It was code, yet it was also, some sort of, something..." he sighed, pressing his glasses up his bridge, seeming to be trying center himself. "...I don't really know what it was, but I will look into this Lady Satsuki." Inumuta bowed his head, almost like in apology.

 _The fuck does all that mean?_

But she dropped it for now.

"Fine." she said, looking back to no one and addressing the entirety of her Elite Four.

"We are on a clock!"

"If we assume Shinji Ikari is of similar caliber to myself, as these test results suggest, any three star Goku-Uniform awarded to him and made with our current level of manufacturing ability will be immediately overloaded." She said. "Which will be a mark against Honniouji Academies burgeoning reputation. I've already got the sewing club going full bore at this problem, but Iori is not confident a working three star uniform will be the answer to this predicament. Already he's drawing up plans for a Kamui."

Now everyone gawked at her.

She smirked.

"Worse case scenario I'll require my wedding dress, either way my mother's going to notice something, us making a Kamui, me taking the dress, it doesn't matter."

Still they gawked.

"That is why we're on the clock! We don't even have the entire week he'll be here, after we get his measurements we'll be making the order, the uniform's going take the rest of the week to be made."

Satsuki closed her eyes,

"We have eleven days before we put in the order for the life-fibers, we have eleven days before Fitting-Day and Ikari's arrival, we have eleven days to do whatever we have to do to keep our current timeline intact."

"We have eleven days to deal with Shinji Ikari."

Satsuki smiled, already standing and now heading towards an exit.

"Gamagori, you'd written in the pamphlets I was to have an hour long meeting with the boy, yet you did not specify when or where did you?"

"Forgive me lady Satsuki, I..."

"Don't be, this meeting may prove to be pivotal..." She turned back to her path out, just as she was out of the lounge she said back. "...from this moment forward, Honniouji academy will be at war with Shinji Ikari." And she was out of the room, leaving most of her elite four stunned at such a sudden exit from their master.

"Someone like Satsuki simply, showing up at one's front door has to be terrifying." Sanageyama immediately began to relax out of his "Soldier mode."

"With a war with someone like Shinji Ikari, it is as Satsuki said, surprise very well may be our greatest ally." Inumuta closed his laptop and began packing up his manila folder. "Of course we're going to need information to."

"I feel rather useless here."

"It's not your job Gamagori, remember you are to be our presence in Honniouji's day to day operation, not a strategist."

"Yeah and I bet when this war thing comes to head with this Ikari kid, he'll brake a few rules and you'll have your chance to push his shit in."

"I agree, this may start as an information war, but it most likely will come to a physical confrontation, and at that, Ikari Shinji will be at a disadvantage."

"You're right..." Gamagori stood, rolling his shoulders. "...It's just, Satsuki was talking like this kid's on par with..." he looked down and opened his manila folder once more. "...it was like she was talking about REVOKS and Ragyo, not one kid." He was staring at the photograph paper-clipped to the inside cover.

The oddly silent Nonon got up then, leaving the other Elite Four and her mess of papers without a word.


End file.
